Estamos en ¡¡¡Dragon Ball Z!
by Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki
Summary: Kojiro y Nina, dos jovenes con un pasado trágico, van al mundo de Dragon Ball, gracias a Kami. Seguirá la trama del manga, y las peliculas con nuevos enemigos. Mal summary. Espero les guste.


**N/A Dragon Ball no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Toriyama-sensei. Solo soy dueño de los OC que en el fic aparecerán así, como del fic.**

Me llamo Kojiro Fuster, tengo 14 años, piel blanca, pelo castaño y ojos azules, mido 1.65 y peso 64 kilos. Mi día a día es normal ir al instituto, dormir, comer, ver anime y leer mangas. Hace años que vivo solo, soy huérfano, perdí, hace cinco años, a mis padres en un accidente de tráfico, en el coche iban mis padres, los de Nina Asahina, mi amiga de la infancia de la que estoy enamorado, nosotros también íbamos pero milagrosamente sobrevivimos. Pero no narro más porque estoy llegando al instituto.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces en las nubes Koji? ¡¿No ves que llegas tarde?-escuché

Esperando en la puerta del instituto se encontraba una chica también de 14 años, de pelo negro azulado, mide 1.60, tiene los ojos amarillos, y la piel blanca.

-Buenos días Nina, tan puntual como siempre-dije en tono de broma

-No. El que llega tarde a todos los sitios eres tú, como esa vez en el parque de atracciones, me tuviste cuatro horas esperando.

-Ya te pedí perdón, pero ya no volví a llegar tan tarde a nuestras citas, a la siguiente cita te dejé esperando una hora

-¡¿Y te parece poco?

-Ahora no he llegado tarde, he llegado con la hora justa, pero no tarde

-Es un progreso-dijo mientras abríamos los casilleros en que guardábamos nuestro material escolar, pero al abrirlo ambos teníamos la misma carta dentro-¿Eh?, ¿Kojiro no me digas que tú también tienes esta carta?

-¿Cómo que también?, espera ¿Tu también? ¿Y a que esperamos? ¡Vamos a leerla!

"**_Queridos Fuster Kojiro y Asahina Nina, os escribo esta carta para informaros de que vuestro destino está a punto de cambiar, reuníos conmigo a la salida del instituto, a las tres menos cuarto, el lugar de reunión será la vieja mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. _**

**_ Firmado_**

**_ Sheng Long_**

-¿Sheng Long?-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Imposible-dije-seguro que se trata de una broma de mal gusto. Sheng Long el dragón de las bolas mágicas.

-Sí claro, el dragón de la mítica obra de Akira Toriyama. Buena broma Kojiro, pero no ha funcionado-dijo mi compañera

-¿Broma? Eso mismo te iba a decir yo. Pero no perdemos nada con ir ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que no.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, recogimos rápido nuestras cosas, y salimos rumbo a la vieja mansión de las afueras, no pasó mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos esperando hasta que apareció un genio sobre una alfombra voladora, no nos lo podíamos creer. Ese genio era Mr Popo

-Hola, Kojiro, Nina, creo que ya me conocéis, pero me presentaré soy Mr Popo. Mucho gusto, ahora subid que Kami está esperando.

Dicho esto, nos montamos en la alfombra y salimos volando, con rumbo desconocido, o eso pensábamos. No llevábamos más de 45 minutos en la alfombra voladora cuando veíamos una especie de construcción pero lo curioso es que estaba flotando

-¡Oh!, ¿Ya habéis despertado?-dijo Popo

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Popo?, hemos estado despiertos todo el trayecto-dijimos

-No, os desmayasteis cuando salimos de vuestro mundo y entramos en este, mirad, ¿Veis la atalaya de Kami a lo lejos?, una vez que lleguemos ahí, el mismo Kami os explicará todo. Ya estamos cerca.

Una vez que descendimos, pude observar detenidamente la atalaya, era exactamente igual a cómo se veía en el manga y en el anime, una voz nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos, un anciano de piel verde que no era humano, se encontraba allí.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo, Kojiro, Nina. Cómo bien saben soy Kami y os he llamado aquí porque debéis saber porqué fuisteis los únicos supervivientes del accidente de tráfico, que sufristeis cuando apenas teníais nueve años, decidme que recordáis del accidente.

-El tren, el coche parado-dijo Nina- recuerdo que se caló el motor en el momento en que cruzábamos la vía, a lo lejos venía el tren y luego el tren…

-…El tren nos pasó por encima y dejó el coche aplastado, nuestros familiares parecían tortilla en la vía.-dije

-Tú siempre con tus bromas, eso de qué "parecían tortilla" no es cierto-dijo Nina-estaban aplastados, pero no tanto, pero lo que no sé es porque sólo nosotros sobrevivimos

-Yo puedo responder a eso-dijo Kami-ya habéis oído hablar de ellos, sobrevivisteis porqué sois…saiyans

-¿Qué?-dije-¿Saiyans?

-¡Imposible!, ¿Pero por otro lado…?

-¿…Tiene sentido?-Añadí-Kami, me gustaría saber algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que Raditz llegue a la tierra?

-Llegará mañana buscando a Goku, si tenéis pensado entrenar para los combates puedo enseñaros bukujutsu, pero es posible que tengáis que entrenar un par de horas en la cámara del tiempo hiperbólico para poneros a punto, con el nivel de poder actual que tenéis no podréis vencer a Raditz.

-Iremos a entrenar, y mañana nos presentaremos en el combate de Goku contra Raditz, después volveremos a entrenar otro par de horas y después iremos por ahí

-Entonces seguidme, os llevaré a la cámara del tiempo hiperbólico

Seguimos a Kami hasta la sala y nos abrió la puerta. Cuando entramos la fuerza de la gravedad era inmensa pero te acostumbras enseguida, así que nos pusimos a entrenar, a aprender a controlar el ki y practicamos algunas técnicas, hasta quedar rendidos, así que nos fuimos a dormir, yo me desperté antes que Nina, y decidí empezar a practicar algunas técnicas ki como el kamehameha o el masenko. Y una vez que lo tenía todo dominado, decidí probar a convertirme en super saiyajin, evidentemente no lo conseguí, pero un destello de color amarillo me dio esperanzas de lograrlo. Mientras Nina se había despertado y practicaba el kamehameha y el masenko.

-¡Ehhhh!, Nina hacemos un combate de práctica, te prometo que no te dejaré cuatro horas esperando

-¡Me tienes harta!¡Tú con tus estúpidas bromas!-dijo-está bien, acepto

-En guardia, Nina, no me andaré con rodeos, conozco tu habilidad para las artes marciales, muéstrame porque eres campeona nacional de kárate

-Y tú, muéstrame tu habilidad para los deportes en general

-KAMEHAMEHA-grité mientras un rayo azul salía disparado hacia Nina

-MASENKO-gritó mi compañera mientras un rayo de color naranja impactaba contra mi kamehameha causando una terrible explosión.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Nina y yo empezamos a darnos golpes a toda velocidad, hasta que ella me cogió con la guardia baja y me estrelló contra el suelo. Me levanté y conseguir conectarle un golpe en la mandíbula y ella me conectó una patada en el costado, cuando nos recuperamos nos lanzamos otro combo de golpes que terminó con nosotros volando en direcciones opuestas.

En otro lugar, una joven con el pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, practicaba artes marciales con un joven de pelo negro y largo.

-¡Vamos Yamcha, tómatelo más en serio!-gritaba la joven

-Bulma cálmate, es solo un entrenamiento, además ya verás la sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando sepan que estás aprendiendo artes marciales y a controlar el ki-dijo el joven

-Tienes razón, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Goku y de los demás cuando sepan que estoy aprendiendo artes marciales, ¡Incluso he aprendido a volar!

-Desde que viste la final del tenkaichi budokai entre Goku y Piccolo, has cogido interés en aprender artes marciales-dijo el joven-pero para mí ha sido una sorpresa que mejoraras tan rápidamente, incluso has aprendido el sokidan que es mi mejor técnica. Ya es hora de que tú misma busques tu propio estilo de pelea, y tus propias técnicas, Bulma.

-Está bien, mañana iremos a ver a Krillin, hace tiempo que no me paso por la Kame House. Allí les sorprenderé.

En unas montañas, un joven con los pelos de punta, de color negro y que vestía un gi de color rojo y botas azules, se encontraba luchando contra una joven de pelo negro.

-¡Vamos Chichí dame tu mejor golpe!-dijo el joven

-Prepárate Goku, ¡Qué voy!

La joven se lanzó contra el joven y empezaron a conectar una serie sucesiva de golpes, hasta que un niño de unos 4 años llegó interrumpiendo el combate

-Mamá, ya he hecho los deberes, me voy a jugar al bosque, volveré para la hora de comer.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado Gohan.

-¡Lo tendré!-dijo, mientras salía corriendo rumbo al bosque

-¡Podemos seguir Goku!-dijo Chichí

Así los jóvenes siguieron luchando, sobre el suelo y en el aire. Resulta que a petición de Chichí, Goku le tuvo que enseñar bukujutsu, y a controlar y sentir el ki.

En la capital del este una joven con el pelo corto y negro y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba en un combate de práctica contra una niña de unos cuatro años, de pelo negro y ojos azules

-¡Mamá, voy!-Gritó la pequeña, la cuál salió corriendo hacia su madre, pero tropezó con una piedra y terminó cayendo. La mujer se acercó a su hija.

-Ten cuidado, Videl, a ver si te vas a lastimar

-Estoy…snif… bien, mamá-dijo la pequeña, haciendo pucheros

En la cámara del tiempo hiperbólico, dos destellos dorados se encontraban en conflicto

-¡Ehhh!, ¡Nina! ¿Quién nos iba a decir que seríamos super saiyans?-dije mientras conectaba un puñetazo que mi compañera paró usando el brazo y contraatacaba con una patada.

-Nadie, pero lo mejor será…

-…Ocultarlo mínimo hasta que Frieza llegue a la tierra y aparezca Mirai Trunks, estamos más o menos en 900 unidades de poder en nuestra forma normal. En super saiyans más o menos 9000 unidades, deberíamos parar aquí, mañana aparecerá Raditz y no debemos intervenir, pero…

-…Cuando aparezcan Nappa y Vegeta, tendremos que mostrarnos, aunque no vayamos a participar en la lucha, para entonces tendremos que conseguir un poder inferior a 4000 unidades de poder, después tendremos que volver a aumentar nuestro poder más o menos hasta 20000 en la saga de Frieza. Para ya participar en la lucha contra los androides y en la de Bu…ya lo demás vendrá sólo.

-Sí, lo primero será presentarse ante Goku y los demás, mañana en Kame House, vamos a dormir, un poco, mañana nos pondremos en contacto con Kami para salir de aquí.

-Está bien, buenas noches, Koji

-Buenas noches, Nina

Al día siguiente, desayunamos y salimos de la habitación, rumbo a la Kame House, volamos durante horas, al final pasamos por encima de la casa de Goku, el cuál salía de su casa con Gohan

-¡Goku! ¡Espéranos!-grité

El aludido se detuvo, se giró hacia nosotros y nos preguntó

-¿Quiénes sois?, ¿De dónde venís?

-Soy Fuster Kojiro, mucho gusto, Goku, mi amiga se llama Asahina Nina. Venimos del palacio de Kami, y si piensas que no somos humanos normales, te diré que no lo somos, pero por ahora sólo puedo contarte eso. Vamos a la Kame House, contigo.

-Está bien.

Nos unimos a Goku, en el camino hacia la Kame House, pero otro grito, esta vez de una mujer, hizo que nos girásemos. Allí estaba Chichí, que venía a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Nina y yo nos miramos pero no dijimos nada

-¡Espérame Goku!, ¡Voy contigo!-dijo la mujer- tengo un mal presentimiento

-Goku, tu esposa tiene razón, yo también lo tengo.-dije

Así que por fin salimos rumbo a Kame House, en el trayecto Nina y yo nos atrasamos un poco, y cuando Goku y Chichí no podían escucharnos empezamos a hablar

-Nina, esto no es normal, Chichí ¿Volando?

-Y que lo digas, esto es muy extraño-dijo Nina-¿Será que nuestra presencia…?

-¿…Ha cambiado la historia que conocíamos?-terminé- bueno, habrá que estar pendiente para ver si ha cambiado en algo más. Acuérdate de bajar tu nivel de poder, Nina. 150 unidades esta bien.

Apuramos el vuelo para alcanzar a Goku y Chichí, pero llevábamos poco avanzado cuando se veía la Kame House, y Goku y Chichí estaban esperándonos junto a Krillin y el maestro Roshi.

-Chicos, aquí estáis, os habéis demorado un poco.

-Lo sentimos Goku, tuvimos que parar a descansar un poco-me giré hacia Krillin y el maestro-Hola Krillin, maestro Roshi, mucho gusto, soy Fuster Kojiro.

-Hola Krillin, maestro Roshi, soy Asahina Nina, mucho gusto.

-Chicos, el gusto es mío-dijo el pequeño monje.

-Mucho gusto-añadió el anciano.

-¡Goku, Chichí!-gritó una voz, al girarnos, vimos que de dentro de la casa, salía una joven con el cabello azul y los ojos del mismo color.

-¡Bulma!-dijo Goku

Bulma puso sus ojos en Gohan y luego en nosotros, y dijo.

-Goku, Chichí, ¿Habéis cogido un trabajo de canguro o algo así?

-Si lo dices por Gohan, es nuestro hijo. En cuanto a ellos dos, les conocí cuando venían hacia aquí.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Vuestro hijo!

-Señorita Bulma Briefs, soy Fuster Kojiro, mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Asahina Nina, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, chicos. Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, me gustaría enseñaros algo.

Y en ese momento, Bulma se elevó.

-¿Sorprendidos, Chicos?

Chichí se puso junto a Bulma.

-¿Sorprendida, Bulma, chicos?

Nosotros asentimos, y en ese momento ambas aterrizaron junto a la casa.

Aprovechamos un momento en que todos se fueron a felicitar a Bulma y a Chichí para hablar Nina y yo.

-Esto es muy raro, primero Chichí y luego Bulma.

-Ya, y encima Raditz aún no ha aparecido-añadió mi compañera

En ese mismo momento, un ki potente y maligno se acercaba a toda velocidad. Todos nos pusimos en guardia. Al poco tiempo, un hombre con el pelo negro de punta y largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestía una armadura y tenía un explorador en el ojo izquierdo. Era Raditz

-Por fin nos conocemos, ciertamente has crecido, eres igual que tu padre.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?-preguntó Krillin

-¿Porqué el planeta está en este estado? ¡Tu misión era destruir la humanidad! ¿A qué has estado jugando?-Raditz se echó una mano en el explorador, tras comprobar algo añadió-la mujer morena tiene 143 unidades, Kakarrot tiene 416 unidades, la otra mujer 145 unidades, el calvito 206 unidades, el viejo 139 unidades, el hijo de Kakarrot 1 unidad, el mocoso y la mocosa tienen 150 unidades cada uno.

-Yo no me llamo Kakarrot o cómo se diga. ¡Soy Son Goku!

-Dime, ¿Alguna vez te has golpeado la cabeza? ¡Responde!

-Sí, yo no lo recuerdo pero dicen que cuando yo era pequeño me golpeé la cabeza. ¿¡Pero que pasa con esto!

-Goku, hace tiempo Son Gohan, que en paz descanse, me contó que vio algo que había caído del cielo, cuando se acercó vio un bebé con cola en una cápsula redonda. Lo cogió y se lo llevó con el a casa, su carácter era violento y esquivo así que le dio muchos problemas. Un día el niño tuvo la mala suerte de caerse al valle y se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza que estuvo a punto de morir, pero se salvó gracias a su increíble fuerza vital. Y según Gohan, después de esto desapareció la violencia de su carácter y se volvió un niño bueno y tranquilo-narró Roshi

-¡¿Y ese soy yo?-se giró hacia Raditz-¿¡Quién eres tú!

-Ahora lo entenderás, tú no eres de este planeta, naciste en el planeta Vegeta, eres de una familia de guerreros orgullosos, los más fuertes del universo. Los saiyajins. Y yo soy tu hermano mayor Raditz.

-¡No digas mentiras!

-¡Es cierto, si Goku fuera un extraterrestre porqué está en la tierra!

-La respuesta es sencilla, fuiste enviado a exterminar a la raza humana. Los saiyans somos una raza de guerreros orgullosos.

-Buscáis planetas donde se pueda vivir cómodamente, extermináis a toda su población y los vendéis caros a otros extraterrestres… -empecé

-…Que buscan un planeta donde vivir cómodamente-concluyó Nina-en planetas dónde existen habitantes con una fuerza de combate considerable, empleáis guerreros adultos. Pero en planetas donde los habitantes tienen poca fuerza de combate empleáis bebes cómo Goku.

-Goku en un par de años habría logrado exterminar la raza humana sin problemas-continué-si él no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y hubiera recordado sus órdenes. Además que en este planeta hay luna. Cuando hay luna llena, los saiyans se transforman en Ohzaru, si tienen cola claro.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no sabía que había humanos enterados de la existencia de la raza saiyajin-dijo Raditz.

-¿Humanos?, No, nosotros somos saiyans como tú-dijimos Nina y yo al mismo tiempo- Somos saiyans criados en la tierra cómo Goku.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Goku y los demás recuperaron la compostura, el único que seguía sorprendido era Raditz, el cual recuperó la compostura y tras golpear a Goku, secuestro a Gohan y se marchó diciendo

-Si quieres recuperar a tu hijo, mata a 100 personas y trae sus cadáveres aquí. Tienes hasta mañana. Naturalmente si no veo los 100 cadáveres tu hijo morirá. Si no los traes, entre mis dos amigos y yo exterminamos este planeta en 1 mes.

-Parece que tienes problemas, Goku-dijo una voz-ya has visto que su fuerza es muy superior. No es un enemigo que podamos vencer luchando como hasta ahora

Sin embargo, si unimos nuestras fuerzas tenemos una pequeña posibilidad de ganar

-Pero… ¿Qué mosca te ha picado a ti?

-No me malinterpretes, no me interesa la paz del mundo, y tampoco me importa tu hijo. Pero tu hermano es un estorbo en mis planes de conquista. Si nos unimos, podemos ganarle a él y a sus dos amigos. Naturalmente después de eso te mataré. ¡Y así seré el amo del mundo!

-No te dejaré. No te dejaré de momento pero…me parece una buena idea. Parece que no tengo alternativa.

-Así es. Te aguantas. Me entran ganas de vomitar de pensar que voy a unir fuerzas contigo y uno de esos dos mocosos-dijo mirando hacia nosotros-¿Quién de los dos se viene?

-Nina, te prometo que en la siguiente, tendrás la diversión, déjame ir a mí. Tú encárgate de contarles la historia a los de aquí. Yo se la contaré a Goku y a Piccolo de camino hacia Raditz.

-Está bien, pero cuéntasela sin ningún tipo de bromas, ¿Vale?

-¿Te parece momento para bromas?

-Ahí tienes un punto-admitió

-¡Bulma préstame el radar!

-Aquí tienes.

-¡Goku! ¡Ten cuidado y rescata a Gohan!-dijo Chichí

-De acuerdo Chichí.-se giró hacia nosotros-¿Podéis seguir la velocidad de Kinton?

-No digas tonterías, mi técnica no es tan ridícula como la tuya.

-No te preocupes, Goku, me apañaré.

Salimos volando a buscar a Raditz. Mientras en la isla de Roshi, Nina empezó a narrar nuestra historia.

-Nosotros en realidad, venimos de otra dimensión. En esa dimensión vuestra historia es muy conocida, incluso a nivel mundial. Nosotros éramos unos niños normales como cualquier otro, que crecimos conociendo la historia de Goku y sus amigos. Un día mi familia y la de Kojiro…

-…fuimos a pasar un día de campo en un pueblecito a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad donde vivíamos, conocíamos un lugar dónde no iba nadie porque hay que cruzar las vías del tren. Fuimos a cruzar, y entonces, el motor del coche se caló y no había manera de que arrancara. Entonces vino el tren y el coche quedó aplastado con todos nosotros dentro. Sólo Nina y yo salimos ilesos del accidente, ambos quedamos huérfanos ese mismo día. Como éramos vecinos, a partir de ese día, ella y yo vivimos apoyándonos mutuamente…

Los dos escuchaban la historia en silencio.

-…entonces un día, en el instituto había unas cartas en nuestras taquillas, las dos cartas decían lo mismo, que teníamos que presentarnos en un lugar a la salida del instituto, pero la carta estaba firmada por Sheng Long. Al principio pensábamos que era una broma, pero nos presentamos y apareció Mr Popo, el ayudante de Kami, quien nos llevó hasta Kami, el cuál nos contó, que sobrevivimos al accidente porque somos saiyans, que terminaron en otra dimensión. Por eso estamos aquí, para ayudaros en lo que podamos, para no cambiar la historia que conocemos. Esa es toda la historia.

Todos en Kame House estaban sorprendidos. Bulma sacó el avión y nos montamos en el avión rumbo hacia el páramo donde en unos instantes iba a empezar el combate

Allí estábamos nosotros, frente a Raditz, el hermano de Goku

-¿Cómo supisteis que estaba aquí?

-No pensamos decirlo, ¿Verdad Goku, Piccolo?

-Está bien, entonces os preguntaré, ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

-¡A recuperar a mi hijo!

-Pensaba que eras más listo Kakarrot

-Dejad de deciros tonterías uno a otro y vamos a empezar-Dijo Piccolo mientras se quitaba la capa y el turbante. En ese momento la fuerza de combate de Piccolo aumentó a 408.

-¡Vaya! Tú también entrenas duro ¿Eh?-dijo Goku mientras se quitaba los zapatos y las muñequeras y su poder subió a 416

-¿Creéis que os habéis vuelto más fuertes?, ¡Me hacéis reír!, ¿Pensáis enfrentaros a mí en esas condiciones?

-Antes de reír, deberías consultar tu escáner-dije mientras me quitaba la camiseta-¿Puedes hacer frente a eso?; quién ríe el último ríe mejor, Raditz

-Entonces, ¿Queréis saber algo antes de morir?, los otros dos saiyans, tienen una fuerza de combate superior a la mía.

Goku y Piccolo se quedaron en shock, mientras yo sólo sonreí

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada. Goku, Piccolo, ya sabéis lo que acordamos.

-Sí, no te preocupes puedes retirarte del combate, si luchas la cambias ¿No?-dijo Goku

-Sí. Gracias, me quedaré aquí a ver el combate, y si necesitáis refuerzos.

-Goku, que hayan tipos más fuertes que él, seguro que te gusta-dijo Piccolo

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no me hace ninguna gracia. Tengo tanto miedo que me tiemblan las rodillas

-¡Desde luego! Pero ese miedo pronto desaparecerá

El combate entre Goku y Piccolo contra Raditz dio comienzo, y Raditz llevaba la ventaja, Goku y Piccolo no le seguían el ritmo, se estaban llevando la paliza de su vida.

Mientras tanto en el avión de Bulma, todos, podían notar la violencia del combate, el ki de Goku y Piccolo estaban bajando, mientras el de Raditz se mantenía estable.

-El único de los nuestros que no ha perdido ki es Kojiro.

-Eso es porqué no podemos luchar sin cambiar la historia que conocemos, al menos por ahora no podemos luchar. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, diría que está viendo el combate tumbado en la rama de un árbol, si no está durmiendo ya.

Raditz atacó a Goku y Piccolo con un rayo de energía de cada una de sus manos, Goku consiguió esquivar el rayo pero Piccolo perdió un brazo.

-Piccolo ha perdido el brazo, todo va bien, ahora el makankosappo decidirá.

-Goku, ¿No tienes alguna otra técnica secreta?

-No, lo siento, pero la verdad es que no la tengo.

-Qué poco te has esforzado. Yo he entrenado y he desarrollado nuevas técnicas, pero para hacerla, necesito algo de tiempo para acumular energía. Tendrás que luchar sólo contra él para detenerle. Reservaba esta técnica para matarte…

-…y va a servir para ayudarme

-Si consigo tumbarle, después iré a por ti.

-Vale voy a entretenerle.

Goku se lanzó a pelear sólo contra Raditz, mientras Piccolo, con dos dedos en la frente, empezó a cargar el makankosappo. Goku se estaba llevando una buena paliza, incluso Raditz, paró el kamehameha de Goku, y le atacó con un rayo de energía que Goku no pudo esquivar. Cuando Raditz estaba a punto de matar a Goku, Piccolo disparó el makankosappo el cuál Raditz, esquivó por poco. Raditz, se lanzó a atacar a Piccolo, pero Goku le cogió por la cola, haciendo que Raditz perdiera su fuerza. Piccolo volvió a cargar el makankosappo, mientras Raditz le suplicaba que no matara a su hermano, Goku, le creyó y lo soltó. Raditz volvió a pegar a Goku, pero, gracias a Gohan, el cual estaba viendo la paliza que se estaba llevando su padre, estalló su poder oculto y de un cabezazo al vientre de su tío, le dio a Goku la oportunidad de volver a cogerle esta vez de los brazos, dándole así la oportunidad a Piccolo de matar a Raditz con el makkankosappo, ataque que atravesó a los dos, derrotando por fin a Raditz.

-¡Increíble, Kakarrot, mira que sacrificar su vida!

-Aquí en la tierra tenemos las Dragon Balls, que pueden hacer realidad cualquier deseo. ¡Incluso que alguien resucite!

-Mis dos compañeros… ya han recibido… las noticias… de todo lo que ha pasado aquí… cómo saben que he sido vencido…seguro que vendrán…en un solo instante…mataran a todos los habitantes de este planeta

-¿Cuándo llegarán?-preguntó un Goku agonizante

-En un año. Sólo en un año

Piccolo le dio el golpe de gracia. En ese mismo momento la avioneta de Bulma aterrizó, cuando se bajaron todos pasamos a relatarles todo lo sucedido. El cuerpo de Goku desapareció. Piccolo, se llevó a entrenar a Gohan, pese a que Chichí puso el grito en el cielo. Nina y yo, nos marchamos de la llanura, prometiendo encontrarnos otra vez dentro de un año. Nina y yo nos marchamos hacia la atalaya de Kami, al llegar, le pedimos a Kami que nos dejara libre la cámara del tiempo hiperbólico para mañana.

Esa misma noche, Nina y yo fuimos a visitar a Piccolo, el cuál le había dicho a Gohan que sobreviviera y que después le entrenaría.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Pensamos que necesitarías compañeros para entrenar, así que estamos aquí.

-No os he pedido…No puede ser

En ese mismo momento, se sintió un ki fuerte, pero no tenía maldad, seguimos a Piccolo en busca de ese ki, y nos llevó hacia una casa grande, Piccolo se metió en una habitación y nosotros le seguimos. Allí había una niña dormida más o menos de la edad de Gohan, esa niña tenía el pelo negro. Piccolo cogió a la niña, la cuál se despertó y empezó a llamar a su madre, la cuál se presentó de inmediato.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Me llevaré a la niña, el destino de la tierra está en juego y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para derrocar el ataque saiyan de dentro de un año.

-¡Espera…!

-Tranquila, señorita, nuestro amigo no le hará nada, ya está entrenando a otro niño más o menos de su edad, el hijo de Goku.

-Este Goku… ¿Es Kakarrot?

-Sí. Usted es saiyan ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Kakarrot y yo somos los únicos saiyans que vinimos a la tierra, él para destruirla y yo huyendo del ataque de Frieza al planeta Vegeta, después de lo que me has contado, Goku se golpeó la cabeza ¿Verdad?, es lo mejor. Me llamo Krompir. Confiaré en vosotros, pero siento que no sois humanos ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo somos, al igual que tú, nosotros somos saiyans. Yo soy Fuster Kojiro, ella es Asahina Nina, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, ¿Puedo saber…cuántos saiyans vienen?

-Dos. Vegeta y Nappa-Krompir puso una mueca de terror-no te preocupes, los mejores guerreros de la tierra nos uniremos para acabar con ellos. Ganaremos. Si quieres puedes venir, pero tendrás que entrenar para el combate venidero. Al nivel que estás ahora te matarán-dijo Nina.

-Una última cosa, ¿Estáis seguros que ese monstruo verde no le hará nada a Videl?

Al escuchar el nombre, Nina y yo nos miramos para después asentir.

-No te preocupes, a Videl no le pasará nada. Además Gohan está con ella.

Nos despedimos de Krompir y pusimos rumbo hasta la atalaya de Kami.


End file.
